elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ancient Falmer Armor
Is there no helmet? I don't have Dawnguard right now since I am a PC player, but it seems strange that they'd create the rest of the set without a helmet. It could be located nearby or in a completely different location. Perhaps it's in the game files, but we have no way of knowing yet. If anyone can confirm if there's really no helmet, that would be good to know. FlapjacksNsyrup (talk) 18:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) No Not With Out Pc Commands Second Set? My brother recently told me that he got two sets of Ancient Falmer Armor, and I didn't believe him. He showed me his house at Lakeview Manor and he did indeed have one set of Ancient Falmer Armor equipped and yet another set on a maneqquin. Both sets are exactly the same in both stats and appearance, and he tells me that he found it in an unmarked cave (suspicion grows here, but he's 10 so he couldn't do anything to obtain it but actually find it in the game, knowing him) where there were four dead Snow Elves (not the twisted Falmer, but actual Snow Elves). He claims a ghost (simply titled "Spectral" with no other name) was there as well and gave him the choice between a ring and a set of Ancient Falmer Armor. He also claims that the Knight-Paladin Gelebor approached him from the entrance of the cave after he spoke to the Spectral figure. Regardless of whether the story is true or not, he does indeed have two matching sets of Ancient Falmer Armor, one of which was achieved by what we'd consider normal means. Has anyone heard of obtaining two sets of Ancient Falmer Armor, by chance? I haven't found anything anywhere that relates to getting two sets at all. 20:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Its nonsense. He likely got it as part of a bug in Hearthfire where certain mannequins will duplicate armor pieces placed on them. Also this set can be duplicated by raising a naked Arch Curate with the Ritual Stone, then traveling to another area. : Jimeee (talk) 21:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) what do i use? so, as myslef and many long time players do, i pretty much make my armor look as cool as possible and not worry about my stats and what not. so if im wearing this armor, i use auriel's shield, what weapon should i use??? i just dont know... the snow elves used the same weapons as the thalmor, so you could use an elven sword or better yet you could use dawnbreaker, oh and equip some sunhallowed elven arrows if you really want to look like a snow elf, because the arrows match the armor because they are white. Maybe instead of using Auriels shield you should use auriels bow. It would fit the look of the armor and with sunhallowed arrows it would be a pretty cool look to it, Maybe even a snow elf archer. Also you don't have to use thee suggestion, just an idea. 15:46, August 3, 2013 (UTC)